Anime
'Show By Rock!!' is the anime based off of the original rhythm game of the same name, and was produced by Bones, directed by Takahiro Ikezoe and written by Tōko Machida, with music composed by Yasuharu Takanashi, Funta7 and Rega Sound. The first season ran in 2005, spanning 12 episodes from April 5th to June 21st. A series of shorts, titled 'Show By Rock!! Short!!' aired from July 4th to September 19th. The second season, 'Show By Rock!!#' aired in 2016, from October 2nd to December 18th. The most recent season, 'Show By Rock!! Mashumairesh!!', started airing on January 9th, 2020, and will also consist of 12 episodes. Funimation currently holds licensing for all seasons. Show By Rock!! Cyan Hijirikawa is a first-year high school student who has a good passion for music. However, she is very shy and doesn't have the courage to join the school's music club. But on one fateful night, she gets sucked into the rhythm game she had been playing on her smartphone after receiving an item called "Strawberry Heart". Cyan ends up in a new place called Midi City, a place where those who command music control everything. There, she sees a concert performed by a band called Trichronika and realizes she had taken on the form of a white cat girl. However, when a "dark monster" starts to attack the concert and begins to corrupt the Melodisian stones of the Trichronika members, Strawberry Heart materializes in Cyan's hands and tells her to play something with it to defeat the monster. As she saves the band from turning into dark monsters themselves, she returns to her human form, but retaining her cat ears and tail. She is then approached by Maple Arisugawa, the CEO of Banded Rocking Records to join his recording agency. She meets Chuchu, Retoree, and Moa, the vocalist, bassist, and drummer of Plasmagica, one of Banded Rocking Record's bands. Retoree asks Cyan to join, and she accepts. Together, they all tackle and perform together in the music scene, aiming to be the best music band of all Midi City, discovering the secrets surrounding the Dark Monsters and importantly for Cyan, to find a way to get back to her own world. List of Show By Rock!! episodes Show By Rock!!# Set after the events of the first season, the intergalactic fleet led by the malevolent Queen of Darkness, Victorious, unleashed a devastating attack on Sound Planet in the future, causing total destruction of Midi City. Upon its destruction, a mysterious band named BUD VIRGIN LOGIC appeared and performed a malevolent tune to the surviving denizens while Dagger Morse corrupts all the citizens, draining them of their sound energy and plunging the city into chaos and despair. From the attack, only Ninjinriot survived and feared the worst scenario that would lead to the fall of the Sound Universe. With no choice, the band traveled back in time to prevent it from happening. In present-day Midi City, Maple told the members of Plasmagica, ShinganCrimsonZ and Cristicrista that their recording label is holding a beneficiary concert to the people with somewhat positive reactions. Though at the time of the concert, Plasmagica, despite not having Cyan is eager to perform, until BUD VIRGIN LOGIC appeared alongside Dagger Morse, who announced he will destroy the ones who defeated them. But they were thwarted by Ninjinriot, who rescued the trio. After Dagger and his band retreated, Arashi told them that bad things will happen if they don't stop Dagger and Bud Virgin Logic, resulting in the said bad future and got everyone worried that there will be a new battle. At the same time in the Human World, Cyan was stuck in a writer's block regarding composing a song for her band in the upcoming school festival. Kamui arrived at the Human World and transported Cyan back to the Sound World in order to prevent the dark future from happening. With the entire world at a knife's edge, it's up to Cyan and her friends once again to stop Dagger and Victorious from destroying the Sound Universe. List of Show By Rock!!# episodes Show By Rock!! Mashumairesh!! Maybe miracles really do happen!? Born and raised in a small Northern village, lives a white fox girl named Howan. Yearning for the chance of an audition in the city, she leaves for Under North Zawa. There she meets the Striped Cat Mashima Himeko, the Devil Mint Kiryu Delmin, and the Wolf Ruhuyu, and they form a band. A story full of glitter and Rockin' music is now beginning. Alright, Let's do it!♪ List of Show By Rock!! Mashumairesh!! episodes Show By Rock!! Short!! ~ List of Show By Rock!! Short!! episodes Category:Anime Category:Show By Rock!! Category:Show By Rock!! Mashumairesh!! Category:Show By Rock!! Short!!